


Beautiful

by jagwriter78



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: Life, indeed, can be beautiful.
Relationships: Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post 3x14 episode fic. If you haven't seen "6B", please don't read.

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
For once I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore  
~ For Once In My Life, Stevie Wonder_

When Olivia Dunham opened her eyes, it took her a moment to realize that it was not her bed that she was lying in. An arm was firmly wrapped around her body, and she was immediately reminded where exactly she was. She could feel Peter's warm, shallow breathing against her neck, while she lay enveloped in a tight embrace, naked skin against naked skin.

She hadn't come here the night before with the intention of ending up in bed with Peter Bishop. All she had wanted was to have a few drinks and talk. Share an evening with him just giggling and laughing, like they used to. Just being with him, beer in hand, laughing, that had felt so good just the day before. The kiss had felt so good. And hearing him talk about spending a lifetime with the person you love, about a life shared with somebody and doing anything not to lose that again... it just reminded her what she really wanted in life, afraid or not.

So when she had shown up at his doorstep, bottle of whiskey in hand, all she had wanted to do was talk. Tell him that she wasn't going to hold them back anymore, that she wanted a lifetime shared with the person she loved as well. It wasn't until she had kissed him and didn't see the glimmer anymore that she felt sure enough to take this to the next level, to experience just how beautiful they could be together. So Olivia Dunham had taken a leap of faith.

Lying in bed together with Peter, his lips tenderly caressing every inch of her body, her hands exploring his bare skin – this was something she had dreamed about for so long. It had been so close when she had found him on the other side and then had been taken from her so violently. It was just like Peter had said. He was fighting for this dream, fighting for what he wanted – but she wasn't. But Olivia Dunham was no quitter, she was a fighter. For this, for Peter and her, she was going to fight. She was going to make it work.

They'd taken the first step. Lips crushing passionately against each other, teeth nibbling bare skin – it wasn't just a dream any longer. Spending a night with Peter was everything she'd ever imagined it would be. It, indeed, was beautiful. And waking up next to him, looking at him in the morning light as he slept next to her, was even more beautiful.

She didn't know how long she lay there, just staring at him sleep. His arms were firmly around her, as if he was holding on to her so she wouldn't slip from him again. She wasn't falling any longer, for Peter had caught her, he was holding her. Her life no longer spun out of control.

"You like staring at me when I sleep?"

Peter crooked open an eye, a naughty grin playing across his lips.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teased him and placed a kiss on his lips that he responded to by deepening it and pulling her closer to him, their bodies now flush against each other.

His hands roamed her back freely, finding their way into her long blond hair that fell loosely over her shoulders. For just a second, he broke the kiss to nuzzle her hair, "You know what I would like?"

A soft moan escaped her lips when his lips found just that spot behind her ears that elicited a certain spark deep inside her body. Burying her face deep in his shoulder to allow him better access, she responded with a short, "Mmmh?"

"Stay in bed the whole day."

"I'd really like that," came her throaty reply just a moment before he claimed her mouth again with his, his tongue tracing erratic patterns on the seam of her lips.

Their impromptu morning workout session was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang coming from downstairs as the front door fell closed. Olivia's head snapped up, but Peter just chuckled, "I think that's Walter's way of saying we better be decent when we leave the room."

"I thought the plan was not to leave the room for the rest of the day."

"But he doesn't know that, now does he?"

She placed her head down against his chest and closed her eyes. The sweet scent of the afterglow of sex filled her nostrils, bringing back the memories of just what had happened the night before. It had been right, there was no doubt about it. She had no doubts about it. If she had had, she would have known the moment Peter had started to glimmer. But he never had. Not even for the fraction of a second.

"Peter?" Her voice was just a low whisper, her warm breath tingling against his skin. "This _is_ beautiful."


End file.
